Hidden Love Comes in All Sizes
by Forget-me-not-poss
Summary: What if Twilight was different? What if Edward wasn't so uptight. Bella and Edward meet before Bella comes to Forks, one thing leads to another and when its time for Bella to move to Forks, she isn't the only one coming.


I do not own Twilight all credit and rights go to the writer of the Twilight Saga

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**EPOV**_

Sometimes I wish I had met my mate, it is saddening being alone. I have my family, my mother and father and my siblings but I still am lonely.

I had no desire to go and be a third or possible seventh wheel depending on how long it would take before my family started to break into their mated pairs and go off on their own to have time for them. My parents - for all intensive purposes - Carlisle and Esme would have stayed with me so I was not left out – being the only one without a mate – but I know they would rather have spent the time together and I was in the way. Not that they don't want to spend time with me but they deserve time together.

So while my family go on a hunting trip I elected to not go with them. I was thinking for going somewhere, but I don't know where yet.

"Edward are you sure you don't want to come" Alice my over enthusiastic sister asked.

"No I'm fine I will find something to do. Maybe I will go on a road trip and see museums or get more music"

"If he wants to be alone, then let him sulk alone" and that is my sister Rosalie some would describe her as shallow, selfish and a bitch. But me...I would agree with them because she is.

"You sure son" Carlisle asked for the twelfth time

"Come on lets go" Emmett whined

"Yea, I'll be fine. Go have fun" I replied trying to sound positive

After they all had left the house was silent. And with a house that housed 6 other vampires it could be very silent but I could read their thought whether I wanted to or not but it proved that they were there. But being so quiet I had to get out to there so I packed a bag, and grabbed a few CDs and my keys to my Volvo and I left just driving unsure of where I really was going.

I drove for hours until I reached Alaska. I stopped for the purpose of getting gas, stretch my legs and breathe a bit of fresh air. The little town in Alaska I would say would be very unknown to those outside of the area. Although the little town seemed very well equipped, It had a library, a sufficient mall that would be above ordinary in most small towns, it had a hand full of restaurants and cafes, couple of schools and a couple of Hotels/Motels.

I entered the mall intent to find a music store or equivalent when the doors opened to the mall and I was consumed by the most wonderful smell, I have ever smelled. The smell was so great that although I didn't have any desire to drink it I had a great craving to rub myself all over whatever human it was. I followed the scent of strawberries to a small cafe in the mall. There were very few people inside the cafe. I selected a table in which to reach it I would have to walk past all the people. Just as I past a table with a man, a women, and a younger women the younger one moved her hair causing the air to shift and I was rewarded with the great scent. Once I had taking my seat covertly facing the table with the young girl and the older couple, the couple faced away from me and the young girl faced my direction but I'm sure wouldn't see me as I was hidden by the older couple. The older women I could see was the mother of the young girl but the man did not relate to either of the women. But from their minds I could tell that the man was the older women - 'Renee' I now know her name - boyfriend 'Phil'. They were here on a short trip from Phoenix, from Renee's mind I knew they were here for a baseball game Phil was playing in. Her mind...

It was then I noticed that I could only here the thoughts of Renee and Phil, nothing was coming from the young girl 'Bella' she was called. And what a fitting name for such fitting scent and look. She was I would guess just over 5 foot about 16 year old, she had brown long wavy silk hair and chocolate eyes, she was beautiful. But she was silent. She was clearly there and she was engaged in their conversation and her mother and Phil regarded her as very smart, but she was silent.

"Bella, Phil and I will be going to the sports ground now and we will be there awhile. Do you want to come? And then tonight there is a team dinner at a local restaurant, it for the team and their partners" Renee says she was about to continue when the angel spoke.

"Mum it will be fine. I am just going to sit here and drink my hot chocolate and read my book then I'll go to look for a book shop or the library. There is also an Italian restaurant just next to our motel that wanted to try. I will be fine on my own you go and have fun" she spoke with great maturity and confidence.

"Well alright we will see you later or we could just meet for breakfast tomorrow as the bistro how does that sound" Renee said as she and Phil rose to leave.

"That sounds great" Bella replied

Once they had left Bella remained, a waiter arrived delivering her what I would guess hot chocolate and blue berry muffin, and before he leaves her he attempts to flirt with her by adding innuendo in his question of if she needed anything. Bella simply ignored his advances and curtly answered no as she pulled out a book. The book's title was "Pride and Prejudice" is was such an odd choice for someone so young to be reading said book.

I watched her discreetly while I looked like I was looking at the menu. She read and drank her drink and ate her muffin and I watched every move with the upmost attention.

"Good afternoon Sir, what can I get for you" I was interrupted by the same waiter that served Bella

"I will just have a hot chocolate thanks" I replied

"Of course right away" he replied and then walked away.

I looked back at Bella just as she shifted her position and seemed to focus more intensely on the book in front of her. I turned my head down towards the table continuing to read the menu and watching Bella attempting to read her thoughts. After a few minutes her eye flicked up from the book in my direction and quickly back down to her book. After a couple of minutes she looked up at me again. It would seem that I wasn't the only one that was watching someone. She looked up again and this time I raised my head and held her gaze. Her eyes were beautiful and intense and I could spend eternity looking into them.

"Here you are Sir" the waiter was back placing my drink before me, breaking me eye contact with Bella

"Was there anything else I could get you" the waiter asked with over enthusiasm and a hidden message.

"Anything at all" he said again with a coy smile. From someone walking past it would look like friendly customer service but to me from his thought that he wanted either my phone number or a hook up later with hope of – I believe the term – hitting a home run on his couch. It would seem that the waiter didn't care what gender his hook ups were.

"No thankyou I'm fine" I replied slightly frightened by how graphic his thoughts were.

"You are fine, very fine" the waiter mumbled on his way back to the counter

After I had recovered from that experience the sound of quiet repressed laughing caught my attention. I looked over to the culprit and found Bella trying to hide behind her book and hold in her laughing as her eyes looked over at me as I held my hand over my eyes in embarrassment. She finally managed to control some of her laughing by biting her lip and sucked it into her mouth to control the rest.

The movement of her teeth coming down onto her lip help my immediate and whole attention. I had the almost uncontrollable urge to go over to her and remove her lip from her teeth and bite and suck on it myself. Then to rap my arms around her, running my fingers through her hair and sliding my tongue into her mouth exploring it and kissing her with untold passion. My hand sliding to her waist to touch her bear skin and slide my hand up under her shirt...

Oh God. I had one major problem because of my uncontrolled thoughts. Thoughts that I had never had before, I have never thought of a women this way, I have never been interested in any women and no I am not gay although there is a bet in my family about whether or not I was and if I was how would I come of the closet (It was all Emmett's doing of course). And now I have a very large very noticeable problem that is causing me great discomfort.

I laid one hand in my lap shifting myself and rested the other elbow on the table and ran a hand through my copper hair that many referred to as sex hair, while l couching over. I look up and look directly into the chocolate eyes responsible for my current problem. Her eye reach mine and they slowly drop to my table where my hand is disappearing to and bits her lip and blushes as she looks away.

I pick up my ignored cup of hot chocolate and attempt to drink the filth without showing my total distaste for the beverage. The forcing of the drink down my throat assists with my problem.

The scrap of a chair attracts my attention and I turn to notice that Bella is rising to leave she places the required amount of money on the table and picks up her bag and start to walk out of the cafe but as she did she walked past my table and caught her foot on the chair next to mine and trips almost falling to the floor. I react on reflex and reach out and quickly grab her before she can hit the floor and pull her into my lap. Once I have regained my rational thought I check the minds of those around and it seems that nobody saw what had happened. I turn my head to look at Bella's face and I pass my nose into her hair and can't resist stoping my movements and smelling her, I pull her tighter to me and push my noise into her neck covered by her hair and smell her. Bella moans and leans backing to me chest. We stay like this several seconds before she speaks.

"Do you live here?" she whispers huskily

"No" I breathe out

"Are you staying in town for long?"

"Yes" god she smelled so good

"I will be here tomorrow, same time" is the last think she whispers before she jumps of my lap and is on her way. And once again I am stuck with a large problem but the upside is that I have reached my destination and I have plans for tomorrow. That last thought leaves me with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
